A pneumatic rubber tire is provided having inner and outer air retention quasi envelopes which individually substantially envelop the tire air chamber and which are comprised of a first inner quasi envelope as an integral innerliner and a second outer quasi envelope as a combination of sidewalls and tread. Such pneumatic tire is of a relatively conventional open toroidal shape. The innerliner and the sidewall-tread combination are termed as being quasi envelopes in a sense that a rigid rim, onto which the tire is to be mounted and inflated, is used to complete the closure of the tire""s air chamber envelope.
A pneumatic rubber is typically of what might be termed an open toroidal shape.
A pneumatic tire is typically composed of two spaced apart, essentially inextensible, bead portions and a carcass extending from bead-to-bead and composed of one or more carcass plies, over which is integrally positioned a circumferential rubber tread and outer rubber sidewalls wherein the sidewalls extend in a radial direction from said bead portions to join the peripheral edges of said tread. The tire also typically contains an innerliner which is a rubber layer designed to assist in retaining air in the enveloped air chamber of the tire and rigid rim onto which the tire is to be mounted and inflated. Such pneumatic tire configuration is well known to those having skill in such art.
In particular the inner liner of a pneumatic rubber tire is a thin rubber layer typically comprised of an elastomeric composition designed to prevent or retard the permeation of air and moisture into the carcass from the tire""s inner air chamber. Innerliners have also been used for many years in pneumatic vehicle tires to retard or prevent the escape of air used to inflate the tire, thereby maintaining tire pressure. They may also be used in tires which are designed to run on zero, or at least a very low, inflation pressure. Rubbers which are relatively impermeable to air are often used as a major portion of said innerliners and can include butyl rubber and halobutyl rubbers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,808.177 discloses other polymers which may also be relatively impermeable.
Historically, such saturated butyl rubber and halobutyl elastomers, which inherently do not have carbon-to-carbon double bonds in their backbone, such as halogenated (e.g. brominated) copolymers of isobutylene and p-methyl styrene elastomers, inherently do not effectively respond to sulfur bonding or crosslinking in the manner of unsaturated diene-based elastomers.
In practice, the aforesaid saturated halogenated copolymer elastomer might be prepared, for example, by first copolymerizing isobutylene and p-methyl styrene. Usually a ratio of isobutylene to p-methyl styrene in a range of about 50/1 to about 7/1 is used. The resulting copolymer is then halogenated with a halogen such as bromine which is understood to occur at the paramethyl position, yielding a benzyl bromide functionality. The degree of bromination can typically be varied from about 0.5 to about 2.5, usually preferably about 1.5 to about 2.5, weight percent, based upon the copolymer of isobutylene and p-methyl styrene.
The following reference provides additional information relating to the preparation of such halogenated copolymers: xe2x80x9cA New Isobutylene Copolymer; Non-tire Usesxe2x80x9d by D. Kruse and J. Fusco, Rubber and Plastics News, Feb. 1, 1993.
Such brominated copolymer of isobutylene and p-methyl styrene may, for example, have physical properties such as, for example, a Mooney viscosity value (ML(1+8) at 125xc2x0 C.) in a range of about 35 to about 60 and a Tg in a range of about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C.
It is to be appreciated that such halogenated (e.g. brominated) copolymer elastomer has a completely saturated backbone as being devoid of carbon-to-carbon double bond unsaturation and therefore is uniquely useful for a rubber composition where stability of various of its physical properties desired when the rubber composition is exposed to atmospheric conditions which conventionally attack unsaturated diene-based elastomers and particularly oxidative influences of ozone.
However, the utility of such halogenated saturated elastomers is limited where it is desired to use precipitated silica reinforcement in combination with a coupling agents to enhance the silica reinforcement, particularly where well known coupling agents such as, for example, bis(3-trialkoxysilylalkyl) polysulfides which contain an average of 2 to 2.6 or from 3.5 to 4 connecting sulfur atoms in their polysulfide bridges, or mercaptosilanes are used. This is because the lack of carbon-to-carbon double bonds in the saturated elastomers renders such elastomers essentially unreactive with the sulfur moiety of such coupling agents. Therefore, such saturated polymers cannot readily be coupled to the silica with such coupling agents.
Historically, it is observed that some organophosphites have been heretofore recognized as being reactive with alkyl halides. For example, see xe2x80x9cIntroduction to Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, 2nd Edition, by A. Steitwieser, Jr. and C. H. Heathcock, Page 829, which refers to a Arbuzov-Michaelis"" reaction of a phosphite with an alkyl halide.
It is contemplated herein to apply such indicated alkyl halide activity of organophosphites for enhancing the utilization of silica reinforcement of rubber compositions which contain a halogenated copolymer of isobutylene and p-methyl styrene.
In the description of this invention, the term xe2x80x9cphrxe2x80x9d is used to designate parts by weight of a material per 100 parts by weight of elastomer. In the further description, the terms xe2x80x9crubberxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9celastomerxe2x80x9d may be used interchangeably unless otherwise mentioned. The terms xe2x80x9cvulcanizedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccuredxe2x80x9d may be used interchangeably, as well as xe2x80x9cunvulcanizedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cuncuredxe2x80x9d, unless otherwise indicated.
In accordance with this invention, a pneumatic rubber tire is provided of an open toroidal shape comprised of a two spaced apart inextensible bead portions with a carcass extending from bead-to-bead to define a tire cavity intend to be closed by a rigid rim positioned from bead-to-bead to form an air-containing envelope, wherein said carcass contains
(A) a rubber innerliner on its inner surface, and
(B) a combination of a circumferential rubber tread and pair of rubber sidewalls on the outersurface of said carcass wherein said sidewalls extend radially outward from said bead portions to join the respective peripheral edges of said tread,
wherein said innerliner, tread and sidewalls are individually comprised of, based upon parts by weight per 100 parts by weight elastomer(s), (phr);
(1) about 20 to 100, alternately about 50 to about 80, phr of halogenated isobutylene copolymer selected from
(a) halogenated copolymer of isobutylene and isoprene, wherein said halogen is selected from bromine or chlorine, preferably bromine, and wherein the ratio of isoprene to isobutylene is in a range of about 5/100 to about 10/100; or
(b) halogenated copolymer of isobutylene and p-methylstyrene, wherein said halogen is selected from bromine or chlorine, preferably bromine, and wherein the ratio of isobutylene to p-methylstyrene is in a range of 50/1 to 7/1; and
(2) from zero to about 80, alternately about 20 to about 50, phr of at least one diene-based elastomer;
wherein said innerliner is preferably comprised of from 5 to about 90, alternately about 10 to about 55, phr of said halogenated isobutylene copolymer and, correspondingly about 10 to about 95, alternately about 45 to about 90, phr of said diene-based elastomers;
wherein said innerliner, tread and sidewalls individually contain about 25 to about 100, alternately about 35 to about 90, phr of particulate reinforcing filler comprised of
(a) from zero to about 100, alternately about 10 to about 85, phr of synthetic amorphous silica aggregates and, correspondingly,
(b) from zero to about 75, alternately about 10 to about 60 phr of at least one of carbon black and silica treated carbon black having domains of silica on its surface;
wherein said silica aggregates and said silica domains on the surface of said treated carbon black contain hydroxyl groups (e.g. silanol groups) on their surface;
wherein said innerliner, tread and sidewalls individually contain at least one organo phosphite as a coupling agent for said silica and/or silica treated carbon black, as the case may be, preferably in an amount of about 1 to 25, alternately from about 5 to about 15, phr thereof selected from at least one of organo phosphite selected from monophosphites selected from formula (I) and diphosphites selected from formula (II) and diisodecyl pentearythritol diphosphite, distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite and pentearythritol diphosphite, preferably monophosphites of formula (I): 
wherein each R4 radical is independently selected from alkyl radicals and phenyl radicals and alkyl substituted phenyl radicals; wherein said R4 alkyl radicals have from 1 to 18 carbon atoms, wherein R5 is a phenyl radical; and wherein R6 is selected from alkyl radicals having from 2 to 8 carbon atoms;
wherein said organo phosphite is preferably the organo phosphite of formula (I)
wherein said organo phosphite is provided by one or more of the following:
(a) by mixing said organo phosphite with said elastomer(s) and said synthetic silica, preferably in an internal rubber mixer,
(b) by pre-reacting said halogenated copolymer of isobutylene and p-methyl styrene with said organo phosphite prior to blending said reinforcing filler therewith,
(c) by pre-reacting said organo phosphite with an aqueous dispersion of colloidal silica particles from which a precipitated silica is recovered to form an organo phosphite/silica composite thereof,
(d) by mixing said organo phosphite with said elastomer(s) and said synthetic silica, preferably in an internal rubber mixer, according to any of said steps (a), (b) or (c), wherein said synthetic silica includes pre-hydrophobated silica aggregates which have been pre-hydrophobated prior to mixing with said elastomers with an alkylsilane of formula (III),
(e) by mixing said organo phosphite with said elastomer(s) and an alkylsilane of the said Formula (III) with said elastomer(s) and said synthetic silica, preferably in an internal rubber mixer, and
(f) by pre-reacting said organo phosphite and said alkylsilane of Formula (III) with
(i) said aggregates of synthetic precipitated silica or
(ii) an aqueous dispersion of colloidal silica particles from which a precipitated silica is recovered to form a silica composite thereof;
wherein said alkylsilane of the general Formula (III) is represented by
Xnxe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94R4-nxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
wherein R is an alkyl radical having from one to 18 carbon atoms, n is a value of from 1 to 3 and X is a radical selected from chlorine or bromine or alkoxy radicalxe2x80x94as (OR1)-, wherein R1 is an alkyl radical selected from methyl and ethyl radicals,
A significant aspect of this invention is the provision of both an innerliner (the inner quasi envelope) and an outer combination of tread and sidewall (the outer quasi envelope) as a combination of dual air barriers for the pneumatic tire.
This is significant because it is considered herein that by use of selective rubber composition for the outer air barrier of the combination of tread and sidewalls, either a more enhanced air barrier effect may be created for the tire or a reduced thickness of the inner air barrier (the tire""s innerliner) to thereby result in a more efficient use of a tire inner liner and a reduction in weight of the tire.
In the practice of this invention, said rubber composition may also contain an additional coupling agent as, for example, an alkoxysilyl polysulfide such as for example, a bis(3-trialkoxysilylalkyl) polysulfide wherein alkyl radicals for said alkoxy groups are selected from one or more of methyl and ethyl radicals, preferably an ethyl radical and the alkyl radical for said silylalkyl component is selected from butyl, propyl and amyl radicals, preferably a propyl radical and wherein said polysulfide component contains from 2 to 8, with an average of from 2 to 2.6 or from 3.5 to 4, sulfur atoms in its polysulfidic bridge.
Representative of such other coupling agents are, for example, bis(3-triethoxysilylpropyl) polysulfide having an average of from 2 to 2.6 or from 3.5 to 4, sulfur atoms in its polysulfidic bridge.
Such additional coupling agent may, for example, be added directly to the elastomer mixture or may be added as a composite of precipitated silica and such coupling agent formed by treating a precipitated silica therewith or by treating a colloidal silica therewith and precipitating the resulting composite.
Another significant aspect of this invention is the use of a reaction product of said organo phosphite and a said halogenated (preferably brominated) copolymer of isobutylene and p-methyl styrene in order to improve the polymer (e.g. elastomer) to filler interaction (via reaction of the organo phosphite with the halogen of the halogenated copolymer of isobutylene and p-methyl styrene) to thereby enhance resulting rubber composition properties leading to enhanced tire component (e.g. tire tread) properties including aged performance such as, for example durability and/or stability properties.
Representative examples of organo phosphites understood to be commercially available are, for example for example, triisodecyl phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, tris(tridecyl) phosphite, diphenyl isooctyl phosphite, diphenyl isodecyl phosphite, phenyl diissodecyl phosphite, triphenyl phosphite, triisononylphenyl phosphite, trimethyl phosphite, triethyl phosphite, tris (2-chloroethyl) phosphite, triisopropyl phosphite, tributyl phosphite, trilsooctyl phosphite and tris (2-ethylhexyl) phosphite, as well as tris (2,4-di-t-butylphenyl) phosphite, and bis 2,4,6, tri-t-butylphenyl 2-butyl-2-ethyl-1,3-propanediol phosphite; and diphosphites as, for example, distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis (2,4-di-t-butylphenyl) pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis (2,6, di-t-butyl-4-methylphenyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis (2,4-dicumylphenyl) pentaerythritol diphosphite and mixtures thereof
Such organo phosphite may be, for example, tris (2-ethylhexyl) phosphite or triphenyl phosphite.
Representative examples of alkyl silanes of Formula (III) are, for example, trichloro methyl silane, dichloro dimethyl silane, chloro trimethyl silane, trimethoxy methyl silane, dimethoxy dimethyl silane, methoxy trimethyl silane, trimethoxy propyl silane, trimethoxy octyl silane, trimethoxy hexadecyl silane, dimethoxy dipropyl silane, triethoxy methyl silane, triethoxy propyl silane, triethoxy octyl silane, and diethoxy dimethyl silane.
Said additional diene based elastomers may be, for example, polymers and copolymers of isoprene and 1,3-butadiene and copolymers of at least one of isoprene and 1,3-butadiene with a vinyl aromatic compound selected from styrene and alphamethyl styrene, preferably styrene.
Representative of such diene based elastomers are, for example, cis 1,4-polyisoprene (natural or synthetic), cis 1,4-polybutadiene, styrene/butadiene copolymers (aqueous emulsion or organic solution derived copolymers), high vinyl polybutadiene (vinyl content in a range of from 30 to 95 percent), isoprene/butadiene copolymers, styrene/isoprene copolymers and styrene/isoprenetbutadiene terpolymers.
It is to be appreciated that the selection of diene-based elastomer(s) for the tire tread may, and probably in most cases will be, different from the selection for the tire sidewall.
For example, such additional diene-based elastomer for a tire sidewall might be, for example, selected from at least one of cis 1,4-polyisoprene, cis 1,4-polybutadiene and styrene/butadiene rubber (SBR), whether such SBR is prepared by aqueous emulsion polymerization or by organic solvent solution polymerization.
For example, such additional diene-based elastomer for a tire tread might be, for example, selected from at least one of cis 1,4-polyisoprene, cis 1,4-polybutadiene, isoprene/butadiene copolymer, styrene/butadiene copolymer, high vinyl polybutadiene (having a vinyl 1,2-content in a range of from about 30 to about 90 percent thereof), styrene/isoprene copolymer, styrene/isoprene/butadiene terpolymer and 3,4-polyisoprene.
In practice, the innerliner composition is conventionally first prepared as an uncured compounded rubber gum strip, constructed as an inner surface (exposed inside surface) of an uncured rubber tire structure, (carcass), and sulfur co-cured with the tire carcass during the tire curing operation under conditions of heat and pressure. Thus, the innerliner becomes an integral part of the tire by being co-cured therewith as compared to being a simple adherent laminate.
The tread and sidewall rubber compositions are prepared and applied to the carcass.
It is to be understood that the prescribed innerliner, tread and sidewall rubber compositions can be compounded with conventional rubber compounding ingredients comprised of, for example, carbon black, clay, talc, mica, silica, zinc oxide, stearic acid, rubber processing oil, sulfur, accelerator and antidegradant and then typically extruded and/or calendered to form the uncured gum strip. Such rubber compounding materials and methods are well known to those having skill in such art.
The uncured tire carcass rubber interface with which the innerliner is sulfur co-cured can be of various sulfur curable rubber and rubber blends such as, for example, polybutadiene, polyisoprene and styrene/butadiene copolymer rubbers.
Typically the innerliner has an uncured gum thickness, or gauge, in the range of about 0.09 to 0.2 cm, depending somewhat on the tire size, its intended use and degree of air retention desired.
In one aspect of this invention, it is considered that the practice of this invention, namely the use of the said quasi-envelope, enables a use of an innerliner having a maximum thickness of 0.08 centimeters (cm). Such thinner innerliner is viewed as reducing the weight of the innerliner itself as well as promoting a tire with less rolling resistance (e.g. greater hysteresis) as compared to the same tire with the same innerliner but of a greater innerliner thickness (e.g. from 0.09 to 0.2 cm).
In the practice of this invention, by use of the second, outer portion of the envelope, a thinner gauge inner liner may be enabled to be used. In particular the thickness of an innerliner, typically composed of butyl rubber or bromobutyl rubber, may be reduced by at least by at least 10 percent by using a innerliner of the composition of this invention. Accordingly, the innerliner rubber compound may also contain less butyl or halobutyl rubber, as the case may be, in its composition. Thus by the practice of this invention, a lighter and less expensive innerliner may be used as compared to a more common butyl rubber or bromobutyl rubber based innerliner composition. Furthermore, it is considered herein that the innerliner composition of this invention is significantly less hysteretic than a comparable butyl rubber or bromobutyl rubber based tire innerliner, thereby providing less heat build up with lower temperature generation for the tire innerliner and thereby enabling the tire itself to have a greater durability.
For the practice of this invention, it is preferred that the sulfur vulcanized tire innerliner has a maximum thickness of 0.08 cm and therefore of a relatively thin gauge, depending somewhat upon the actual rubber composition and the size of the tire, with a normal butyl rubber or bromobutyl rubber innerliner understood to have a thickness of about 0.09 cm or greater.
The pneumatic tire with the integral innerliner composition may be constructed in the form of a passenger tire, truck tire, or other type of bias or radial pneumatic tire.
For a further understanding of this invention, FIG. 1 (FIG-1) is provided as a cross-sectional view of a pneumatic tire mounted on a rigid rim.
In particular, FIG-1 depicts a cross-sectional view of a tire 1 mounted on a rigid metal rim 11 which encloses an air chamber 2 for the tire/rim assembly 1A.
Components of the tire 1 include spaced apart beads 3, supporting carcass plies 4 extending from bead-to-bead, a circumferential tread 5 supported by the carcass 4, and sidewalls 6 extending radially from said beads 3 to said tread 5.
in particular, said tire includes an innerliner 7 positioned on the inner surface of said carcass 4 and extending to a region 7A in the vicinity of the bead portions 3 in a form of that is carcass 4 and extending to a region 7A in the vicinity of the bead portions 3 in a form of that is referred to herein as an inner quasi envelope (namely the innerliner 7) for the said air chamber 2, with the bead portions 3 and supporting rim 11 actually completing the air chamber 2.
In particular, said sidewalls 6 extend from a region 6A in the vicinity of the bead portions 3 to the peripheral edges 5A of the tread 5 in a form of what is referred to herein as an outer quasi envelope for said air chamber 2, with the bear portions 3 and supporting rim actually completing the air chamber.
The rubber composition of the inner liner 7 for this invention has a significant degree of air impermeability comprised of a layer of a halogenated butyl rubber(e.g. a brominated or chlorinated copolymer of isobutylene and isoprene) or brominated copolymer of isobutylene and p-methyl styrene and thus is considered to be a suitable air barrier to inhibit escape of air from the air chamber 2 insofar as the tire 1 is concerned in a form of what is referred to herein as an inner quasi envelope (namely the innerliner 7) for the tire.
The rubber compositions of the tread 5 and sidewalls 6 have a significant degree of air impermeability and comprised of a blends of a brominated copolymer of isobutylene and p-methylstyrene and diene-based elastomer which is considered herein to from a suitable air barrier to inhibit escape of air from the air chamber 2 insofar as the tire 1 is concerned in a form of what is referred to herein as outer quasi envelope (namely the combination of said sidewalls 6 and tread 5) for the tire 1.